Our Misadventures
by OnyxDove
Summary: She never saw it coming. But, hey the best romance is always found in the most unlikely places. Tratie! Rated T for some mild language, but not really, also because I'm paranoid. STOPPED.
1. Prankning and Prophecies

Katie's POV:

"Umm Katie," I opened my eyes just enough to see that my sister Miranda was standing over me with a frown on her tan face. That frown could only mean one thing.

"What now?"

"See for your self," she responded. I sat up taking a moment to stretch before lifting myself up to change into some worn jeans and a white shirt that had some dirt and grass stains that would most likely never come out. Then taking a moment to compose myself I walked outside. The place was a mess of melting chocolate and pastel colored Easter eggs. There where lumps of the chocolate that somewhat resembled bunnies and not to mention the silly string that was lying all around the flowers in our garden like neon spider webs. The roof was ruined and those flowers would take hours to clean. I WAS MAD!

"STOLLS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs barely able to contain my fury. Then without a moment's hesitation I walked to the Hermes cabin and pounded at the door.

" Yes," said a very miffed looking Hermes kid that had a pale face dusted with freckles. He had orange hair and upturned eyebrows.

"Tell the Stoll's to get out here if they value their life" I sent him my very best death glare.

" Jeez," He said, " Keep your pants on" and with that rude remark he disappeared into the hellhole that was the Hermes cabin. I peered inside to see that people where cramming things under beds for morning inspection and to my horror there where dead plants in the window sill, these kids couldn't keep a plant alive if their life depended on it. My thoughts where interrupted by the one and only Travis Stoll.

"Miss us so much that you had to visit Katie-Kat?" he asked oh so innocently. I looked up to see him leaning on the doorway with a smirk covering the lower half of his face.

"Ohh I just had to come I missed you guys so much," I responded my voice laced with sarcasm.

"Really?" he responded surprised by how calmly I responded. Normally I would've blown up by now. Here it comes.

"NO NOT REALLY STOLL! I WANT YOU TO GO TO MY CABIN AND CLEAN UP THAT PRANK RIGHT NOW!"

"Me do a prank? How could you say such a thing," He put his hand over his heart and pretended to be hurt.

"Stoll you're testing my patients."

"So if I did do the prank, I wouldn't clean it up anyway."

"Why!" I cried exasperated.

"That ruins the point." He stated matter-o-factly.

"Stoll! What do I have to do so you will clean it up?" He furrowed his eyebrows as if deep in thought.

"I got it!" He said his face lighting up " Well I've gotten a kiss from a lot of girls, you know right?" I nodded not liking the direction this was going. "Well I still haven't stolen a kiss from the one and only Katie Gardener."

"Nope," I said spinning around heading back towards the cabin. Suddenly I looked around and there where kids' watching like it was some kind of soap opera. I blushed and looked away.

"Aww… why not?" He asked.

"Because your Travis Stoll." I said and he pouted. "I'm going to go clean my cabin," with that I turned and bolted.

. . . .

I was so tired and would give anything for some sleep. But nooo this girl got sleep in a parallel universe right? After I had my encounter with Travis I had come back gotten a bucket of water and a sponge to start scrubbing the roof clean. I washed the cabin and replaced the grass on the roof with new grass and I had hand cleaned the flowers that now smiled as if they where good as new. Now all I, Katie Gardener, wanted was to sleep and not be bothered. Too bad murder is illegal.

As I walked towards the dinning pavilion to enjoy my "peaceful" dinner I started to hum. But as I entered the dining area the lights where shining and since it was so incredibly dark outside I was temporarily blinded from all of the light. The fates probably hated me because I fell and landed on none other that Mr. Stoll himself. When I opened my eyes I realized that I had landed right on top of him our faces inches apart.

"Well Gardener," he mused, " I see that you really are falling for me." And with that remark I snapped. I slapped him so hard that he emitted a shriek even the gods on Olympus could hear him.

"That, Stoll is how I think of you," I jumped off of him and half ran half walked to the Demeter table leaving a very confused looking son of Hermes behind.

"What was that all about?" asked Miranda her brown eyes tinted with worry.

"It was nothing," I replied brushing her remark off my shoulder.

"That was not nothing," She pointed out "Spill."

"I'm just not having a very good day," I said sighing. Then I noticed the purple welt that was slowly forming on Travis's face and the staring people. I guess it's not everyday that I slap someone.

"KATIE!" an angry yell broke my train of thought.

"What?" I said exasperated. Then I turn around to find an angry Conner two inches away from me holding a very "menacing" looking dictionary in his hand. His brown curly hair framed his face and his lips where in a slight pout as if he was a small child that wanted something he couldn't have.

"What do you mean WHAT!?"

"I mean what." I reply to tired to argue. I picked up a piece of my straw colored hair twirling it absentmindedly.

"Say sorry."

"No." I got up without a bite to eat and stormed out towards my cabin. I didn't get a wink of sleep. NOT A WINK.

. . . .

The next day the weather was stormy and the atmosphere was very humid. Oh boy this better not be Hermes doing. Because there was no way I was apologizing to that idiot. As if on cue it started to pour. I sighed and got up knowing that if I wanted to end this I would have to apologize. I headed towards the other side of the room and looked into the closet for something to wear. The floor was cold and xsmooth and since it was the morning it made me shiver. Then I walked towards the door to go say "sorry".

Finding him was probably the easiest part. He was under a tree by my cabin as if studying the best way to prank me next. He was planning revenge.

"Hello, Katie-Kat come to slap me on the other cheek so I can match?" he asked raising his eyebrows and stuffing his hands in his jeans pockets.

"No, Stoll," I said "I'm heretosaysorry"

"What was that?" he said smirking.

"Stoll!"

"Hmm?"

"UGHHH!" I collapsed and sat down next to him. My right knee was touching his and our shoulders where touching. "You are impossible."

"I know Katie-Kat," he responded "That's what makes me irresistible." He flexed his muscles.

"I'm sorry though, I overreacted and it was my fault." I looked up to see him smirking "Stoll!"

"What?"

"You're smirking." I said pointedly.

"Well, I never thought there would be a day when you would apologize to lill' o' me." I glared got up and dusted my jeans and headed to the dinning area. As I entered I noticed that my whole cabin was already there. The tall walls where covered in graffiti. And when I was about to ask I saw Rachel Dare starting to glow green. Oh Boy…

_A daughter of flowers and two sons of thieves_

_Shall travel north for what they seek_

_A creator and a thieve shall cause much grieve _

_Beware of a traitor indeed_

It took a moment to register in people's faces. But after about a minute people started to look at me then the Stoll's then me then them so on.

"No way-" I began.

"So Gardener looks like you me and Connor are going on a quest." He chuckled, "I knew you couldn't get enough of me."


	2. Arguing and Awesomeness

**AN: Hi guys or just one person ya know it depends on how many people read this. But hey even one review good or bad makes me smile!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own PJO. This is a FANfiction website right?**

**-A lover of waffles.**

**(PS. I'm a girl so writing as a boy is not easy, Plz criticize my boyish writing and give tips.)**

Travis POV:

I woke up and groaned recalling last nights encounter. Katie Gardner _acted _as if I was the bane of her existence but really who could resist this. But even though I did enjoy annoying her till she exploded I was not looking forward to spending who knows how long in the middle of nowhere and sleeping by her while she had a weapon. I shuddered.

"Connor!" I called to him. "We have a quest to attend, so to the Big House."

"Mmmph," He replied.

"Wow I LOVE your AMAZING word choice" I said, rolling my eyes. "Such a poet." I slid out the bed, which was unfortunate since I slept on the top bunk. Thump. I winced and hobbled toward the bathroom and looked in the mirror to assess the situation. My eyes where red and puffy and the hair was something else. It stuck out in all different ways up, down, left, right, etc. I heaved a sigh. Just because I'm a boy doesn't mean that I have to look like a _major_ tornado hit my head. It only had to look like a minor tornado hit my head. After a shower and a hairbrush session. Yes it was a session. **Don't judge.** I was good to go. Only to find Connor passed out on the couch. I grinned evilly and got a bucket of cold water.

"Connor," I whispered, " Wakey, wakey." Then I dumped the whole thing on his peaceful self.

"HEY!" he screamed, "What was that?"

"We have to get to the Big House," I responded, " Sorry to interrupt the beauty sleep you so direly need."

" You better b- hey," he scowled.

"Move it!" I yelled and I walked out of the cabin taking in the sweet summer air. It smelled of flowers and newbies that needed to be pranked. This quest ruined my summer plans. Can you believe it? Stuck with that goody-two-shoes, annoying daughter of Demeter. And she wondered why I pranked her so much. As I approached the white stately manor that towered over the camp I speculated what pranking equipment I would bring. Yes, I will prank people. A prank deprived Stoll is not a pretty sight. When I finally got to the inside of the big house I headed towards the Ping-Pong area where battles where planned and plopped down plunking my feet on the table.

"Stoll," A voice said, " Get your feet off the table." I turned to see a very pissed off looking Katie.

"Hmm… let me think," I pause, " No!" She just glowered at me. "No need to glare Katie-Kat," I smirked, only five minutes and I was already annoying her this was too easy.

"Travis?"

"Yes Gardner."

"Shut up." She said sweetly a fake smile plastered on her face.

"If you say so… but."

"But what?" she said looking worried her eyes flitting around the room. Ahh she knew me to well.

"Well Katie, dear, your stuck with me and my brother and our pranking equipment for who knows how long. So best be nice. Right?" She glared I smirked.

" Well Travis, _dear_, your stuck with me for a _long_ time and I could be very well let's say unpredictable. So best be nice. Right?" I glared she smirked.

"And what could you do Gardener?" I said, " You wouldn't do anything to me." I got up and stood face to face with her leaned in and whispered " And you know why. Because you _like_ me." I leaned out and said "Now on to business."

"S-Stoll, SHUT UP!" she exclaimed looking flustered. I do my job well. VERY WELL. Just as I was gloating over my awesome win Conner entered his hair plastered to his face and three backpacks in his hand.

" While you guys where flirting-"

"We where not flirting, Connor" said Katie looking daggers at him.

"Whatever, so before I was so rudely interrupted I was saying that I had gotten backpacks from Chiron and that we where to meet him by Thalia's tree in five minutes."

"Okay so lets go." I said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Said Katie

"Your welcome Lieutenant Sarcasm."

"Soo we really should go…" announced Connor.

"Fine." I said. We started to head out when I noticed that I still hadn't gotten my pranking equipment. "Conner, did you grab our _stuff_" He nodded.

. . . .

The whole way to New York where we would be dropped off Katie ignored me. I was infuriated now the only pleasure that I had this whole trip, annoying her, was gone out the window like that paper airplane that I had just made. What did Chiron give us anyway? I looked inside the backpack to see I had 5 cans of food, a refillable water bottle, 2 changes of clothes and a sweater. Well Chiron had sure been stingy huh?

When we finally got there I finally piped up after my long silence. ME not talking seems kinda crazy but hey I was thinking.

I cleared my throat and said, "so where to now?"

"You did hear the prophecy idiot, we have to go north." Replied Katie

"Where north?"

"Well…" she responded, " The creator could mean Prometheus and he was punished for stealing fire and _creating_ us. In the original Greece he was punished for doing so by being bound in the Caucasus Kazbek Mountain in Georgia. This was northeast of Greece. So I think Maine."

"Thank you for the history lesson Gardner, but how are we going to get to Maine?"

"By renting a car."

"Mmhm." I said, "with what money?"

"With the money Chiron gave us, DUH." I was hurt how he trusted Katie with the money and not me or Connor. But then again I don't really blame him ya know.

"Ok so lets go rent us a car," Connor said brightly.

. . . .

Connor POV:

Being stuck on a quest with Katie Gardener was not my ideal situation. But hey the way those two acted was like a reality TV show from the 90's. Even though I had that this was not going to fun, I mean only a whole week of pranking just Katie. And with all the bickering those two where doing my ears would probably start to bleed.

"Will you two just SHUT UP!" I shouted at them, "Five minutes of peace is all I ask." Just then I hear a wicked laugh.

"Come here children I'm not going to bite." So maybe I won't get five minutes.

**AN: so how was it good, bad, awful. I have to admit this chapter was probably not my BEST writing but hey I am literaly just starting a story and finding monsters and a villian was pretty hard. PLEASE review it would mean the world to me. Sorry for the cliffy, but hey it's more fun that way.**

**-PEACE**


	3. Bad Jokes and Blasting Barriers

**AN: Hey person that's reading I'll assume that I did a decent job writing as a boy since there where no comments like Travis was too much like a girl blah blah blah. So any way, Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, obviously.**

Katie's POV:

I thought that the quest was going fine until a crazy snake woman showed up. She had a monstrous snake tail that was twitching back and forth as if this was this things meal in a long time. Her eyes looked hungrily at us, like we where Happy Meals that where ready to be eaten.

" Come here children," she cried as we pulled over the car to face her since she was blocking the road, otherwise I would have probably just drove past her. The top half of the monster was drop dead gorgeous, but the stunning woman also had a tail, which ruined the image of her porcelain skin and flowing black hair. I reached by my side and discreetly pulled out my dagger.

"Who are you," I demanded.

"Lamia," she cried out, "the once beautiful mistress of Zeus until Hera put a curse on me so I became a monster that eats children." I gulped.

"I am NOT a child," protested Travis, "In fact I think you should leave since you have nothing to gain, you see were teenagers, there is a difference."

"There is no difference, foolish boy." Then she charged strait towards me, the second we collided, I was out cold.

. . . .

When I opened my eyes I noticed that the air was musty and that my throat was as dry as that Sahara Desert. I could hear Lamia in the background debating how to eat us.

"So sleeping beauty finally decided to wake up," grumbled Connor.

"Shut up Stoll," I shouted at him glaring.

"OK, Gardner."

"How did we get here anyway?" I ask.

"Well after you got knocked out she pretty much annihilated us. She is one powerful monster." Then I noticed that there were only the two of us.

"Where's Travis?" I ask. Losing a demigod on a quest will not go down well with Chiron.

"Well based on what Lamia is saying he is about to be a soufflé." He responded sighing and slumping down, "What do you care anyway, I mean you hate him."

"Well yeah but even he doesn't deserve to be eaten alive by a crazy snake lady." I looked up to see him smirk. Wait a moment. That was a Stoll and the Stoll's look almost exactly alike even thought one was older.

"TRAVIS, this is a serious situation and you take this time make a joke, really, this is your own brother." He rolled his eyes.

"He would appreciate a good joke even at a time like this." I looked around to see that we where in an abandoned warehouse in a cage that was suspended about 10-20 feet off the ground. It was rusty and the chain looked so frayed that with a little help it would brake.

"Well Stoll I don't appreciate a joke at a time like this."

"Since when do I care what you think Katie-Kat."

"Whatever, we should really think of a way to get out." I said, "Well _I_ should think of a way to get out."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well since you don't have a brain I'll be doing the thinking."

"Well then were doomed, because your brain is full of dirt." I glared at him but shut up because it was no use to argue it was like this boy had endless insults. I swear one more insult and I was going to snap… wait a minute.

"Wait, maybe if we jump up and down enough we can snap the chain that is holding us up.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Then he had what looked like a meltdown. He started to jump up like a mad man. Lamia just waved him off like she was used to it. Suddenly it snapped. The cage plummeted and broke into a billion rusty pieces and Lamia shrieked.

"Children, you should have cooperated a much less painful death would have came your way." I saw Connor sneak past her. I knew I needed to keep her attention on me.

"Hmmm…" I said, "Living or being eaten by a crazy snake lady, tough bargain my friend. But I feel like living today." And with that last word I charged strait at her. Not the brightest idea? Maybe. But it worked. I got her attention while Conner stabbed her in the back. Poof Lamia was gone and in her place was golden dust that covered me from head to toe.

"I like the new look Gardener," said Connor.

"Shut up." I responded, " then I turned and looked at Travis, "Where were you when I was doing the work?"

"You had it covered Katie-Kat."

"Wow."

"Wow what?"

"You gave _me_ a compliment." He turned red. "Anyway, how are we going to get to Maine now? We lost our car."

"Well," Connor replied, "I think we have to walk to a bus station." I snickered. "What?" he asked.

"It's just you actually said something intelligent."

"And you just complimented me."

"Anyway we should go." I replied blushing.

. . . .

Travis POV:

I am such an idiot, the most stupid person in the world. How could I compliment her? Rookie mistake. I looked around and took in the scenery the tall green trees towered over us as we trudged in the forest by the highway. It was damp, cold and absolutely miserable.

"Can we please take a break?" I complained. Katie sighed and rolled her eyes.

"If we keep taking breaks we'll never get there."

"But if I die of exhaustion on the way then there is no point in getting there."

"Yeah but one more annoying person is out of my life."

"Hey!" I protest, " Look whose talking. YOU are always complaining about me but you are just as annoying." That shut her up. I sat down and closed my eyes. I was exhausted. With in five minutes I was asleep.

_I looked around. I was in a beautiful room. The walls and floors where pearly white and the lights gracefully hung from the ceiling, I could see rolling meadows filled with every type of flowers imaginable that sat just outside of the crystal window. The door way was arched and under it was a girl in a long gown that was facing the other way. When I tried to walk closer she moved farther away._

_"__Wait." I called and started to run after her. She seemed to run fast enough just to keep out of my reach. Stoll!_

My eyes flew open to find Connor and Katie glaring at me.

"Dude you need to stay awake long enough so we can get to a bus," said Connor.

"So…" I said, "You guys were watching me sleep? I feel so loved."

"Idiot."

"Aww Katie-Kat now I have a pet name too?" I cooed.

"Shut up." She replied turning a deep shade of red. I smirked.

"So dirt for brains you can stop staring at me and we can keep going."

"Shut up!"

"No need to shout Gardner, I'm right here I can here you." I slowly got up and stretched. " You know, you look like your going to pass out take a rest, I'll keep watch."

"Oh that's so reassuring." She replied. But instead of complaining more she lay down and essentially passed out. It turned away to look at Connor who had also fallen asleep. Great, I was alone with my thoughts. The sun showed through the leafy canopy leaving intricate patterns on the forest floor. I sighed and looked over to Katie, did I think she was cute. Yeah, I guess, but she was totally not my type, plus she hated me. Sure I pranked her a lot but if she got the enjoyment out of it that I did she would prank herself too. In her sleep she muttered _shut up Stoll_. I smiled.

**AN: So how did I do? I like this chapter at least more than the last one. Ya now? Review please. Every Review makes me smile, some people think that reviewing is stupid and a waste of time but it really makes an author smile and shows them you like a story, either enough to compliment it or enough for you to make ****_constructive_**** criticism so it can get better.**

**\- Peace!**


	4. False Emotions and Freaky Dreams

**AN: Sorry for not updating! I was busy with school and other junk. Here's a cookie (::)!**

**-Peace**

Katie's POV:

Yawning I open my eyes to find Travis doing exactly what he was not supposed to be doing: sleeping. He could be tap dancing and not breaking any rules, but no.

"WAKE UP!" I scream. He blearily opens his eyes and shrugs.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean _what's wrong_?" This sounds familiar I think. "The only thing you had to do was stay awake. But you fell asleep." He smiles smugly and gets up.

"We should go, instead of staying here and talking." He winks "Although that would be nice." I glare at him and turn away disdainfully. I wake up Connor and tell him that we have to go.

"Ok let's leave."

We spend about an hour trudging through the cold before my stomach starts to growl. I wince ignoring the pain but in the end we stop to take a rest at a roadside café. The walls were covered in peeling wallpaper and the booths were sickly red. I shudder my common sense saying this is a bad idea but my stomach disagreed.

"Hello darling," says a waitress with a beehive haircut and an awful accent, which was obviously fake. She winks at Travis and for some reason I got angry. Maybe I was just too hungry. "What would you like?"

"I'll have some pancakes and syrup." I say sighing. After the Stoll's order she leaves and 30 minutes later comes back with our food. The second the plate hits our table I jammed my fork into it and stuff as much as I can into my mouth. "What?" I mumble my mouth full of pancake.

"Well you look like you haven't eaten in days." They answer in unison.

"I haven't." I reply smiling smugly. Then inhaling the rest of my food I get up and go to pay the man at the cashier.

After I ate I felt like I could take on the world. Smiling I half ran half walked to the bus stop. I walked to the ticket man and happily ask

" Three tickets to Augusta, Maine"

"100$ please." I gasped 100$ that was all we had left. Reluctantly I handed him the money and he handed me the tickets. I began to walk towards the bus stop when I heard a snicker. Snickering is never good. NEVER. I slowly looked up to see a bucket suspended by a rope, which was held up by a trip wire. I was 5 cm from tripping the trap before I turned around and walked to the side of the bus stop and leaned on the ad that was plastered on the side.

"Aw come on let us have _some_ fun," said Connor

"Yeah Katie- Kat." I just rolled my eyes. Then I felt an arm around my shoulder and I stiffened.

"What are you doing!?" I ask pulling Travis's arm off my shoulder.

"Stretching my arm." He replied lazily. I blushed. Why did I blush? I don't know. Instead of replying I simply stalked off.

When the bus finally showed its face I sighed with relief and boarded. The bus ride was pretty uneventful except for the fact that I was absolutely carsick. It was awful. My face paled and I almost turned green.

"Hey Katie." Said Travis "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing," I said rolling my eyes, " just feel like I want to puke up my insides."

"No need to roll you eyes every time I open my mouth. I will be like your shoes are untied and you will just roll your eyes. Then BAM a Katie pancake."

"Shut up." I say not wanting to argue right now. Then I fell into a peaceful sleep.

_I wake up in field filled with poppies of all color. In a far corner there was a boy, which was facing the other way staring off into the distance. He stood at the edge of a cliff. As I walked forward he tensed. Then when I was almost there he jumped off the cliff never turning around. I shed a single tear before I woke up._

"Katie WAKE UP we're here."

**AN: I am really sorry I made this a short chapter but I'm having writers block and I needed to put a chapter in so this has some fluff and filler and very little relevance to the plot, but hey. (Another reason I didn't update was because I was reading The Maze Runner, which is an AWESOME series.)**


	5. Weird Noises and Wallowing in Pity

**AN: Woohoo! You people do not know what I've been through trying to get my Wi-Fi to work, oh well. Lets continue, shall we?**

Travis POV:

And there we where the majestic capital of Maine, I've always wanted to visit it (Why do all of the kids of the major Gods get to go to Rome or Greece?)** AN: Maine is totally cool it's just this is what I think Travis would be thinking. **I breathed in the cool air and stepped off the bus with a rather sick looking Katie and a sleepy Connor. Yup, the dream team. The streets weren't covered in snow and ice since it was summer but for some reason I was cold. I shivered and slipped on the jacket that Chiron had oh so generously given me.

Then I looked around to see the people on the bus hastily get out as the bus diver announces that this is the last stop.

"So, Gardner where to next?" I question, " Augusta is pretty big, huh"

"Well, we could walk around for a bit and see if we see anything strange."

"I second that but first lets get some food." Said Connor. Katie looked down at her feet and pulled out a twenty.

"That's it." We both stared at the cash. That was all we had?

I gulped and said, "Um… maybe the food can wait." They both nodded and started to trudge down the streets of Maine. There are two things that I would never recommend doing: traveling on an empty stomach, and traveling with a Stoll that has an empty stomach.

"OHHH WILL YOU STOP COMPLAINING!" I finally shouted at Connor snapping. "We're all in the same boat." He just grumbled and shook his fist like he was in a cartoon. Finally after walking for about EVER I notice a small gathering of people, only they weren't people they were _emposai_. I gulped and pointed at them. "Look" I muttered casually strolling past the horde of monsters. Cautiously we walked as close as we dared.

"Lord Prometheus will get us revenge on the Gods by stealing their symbols of power."

"Be quiet you idiot!" one said, "They can hear us!"

" To the Capital Park!" the monsters cheered and yelled getting strange looks from the mortals around us. The mob began to walk down the streets before getting into black vans. What is it with monsters and vans? Ya know?

"Where's Capitol Park?" Connor questioned. I shrugged.

"Dunno."

"Do you two know nothing?" Katie said, "I mean really just because were year rounder's doesn't mean we have to know nothing."

"So Miss Gardner, enlighten us."

"Well I read a travel pamphlet on the bus, Capitol Park is near the Kennebec River, so it's that way." She said while pointing at a green road sign that protruded from the ground. It was a 3-mile walk on an empty stomach! Groaning we began our walk. After about an hour of silence I decided that I wanted to convers (annoy Katie).

"So Katie-Kat," I began, "Do you have anyone you like at camp." She cringed, and I knew that this was a sore spot.

"None of your business!"

"Oh but it is my business, you see that it is my job to snoop in other peoples lives." I smirked at the fact that weather she wanted me to or not I would eventually find out.

"SHUT UP!" She turned beet red, " I don't like ANYONE!"

"But then you wouldn't be blushing."

"Shut up!"

"So if you won't answer my question then I will just keep talking and talking and talking–" She slapped he hand over my mouth.

"You hear that?" she mumbled. There was a faint scratching sound in the distance. We broke into a sprint, but it was still getting louder. SCRATCH. We turned around to see a wolf. Its fur was matted and it had scars crisscrossing it battered form. Its beady eyes where staring at me as if assessing if I was a threat or not. I doubted the beast thought I was.

"You will not stop him!" the wolf rasped, "I will have my revenge on Zeus, I will!" It wailed into the cold evening air.

"Psh, how will you stop us," I challenged immediately regretting my words as it turned looking me square in the eyes.

"I will kill you." Then the wolf broke into a sprint barreling into all of us. It knocked us down into the moist dirt, "I will kill you all." So this was a psycho wolf. Even better. It had pinned me down and its deadly sharp teeth were inches from my undefended neck.

"This is way to close for comfort dude." I groaned inwardly when would I learn to just shut my mouth. Then it happened. Something had knocked the wolf off of me and it had knocked me out in the process. The screen faded to black.

_I was back in the meadow where my first dream took place facing out towards the sea at the edge of a cliff. I felt the urge to jump and when I heard a voice behind me I did. Why would I do that? I heard a scream and then it went black. The ocean engulfed me and I heard a voice say, "So you beat my minions, but nothing will stop me, I want my revenge!"_

I woke up with a scream. I was in the forest and judging by the noise it was a few miles off the highway. I was thrown uncomfortably against a tree. Groaning I got up and looked around to see that I was alone. Where was I and where was Katie and Connor. Gingerly I walked over to the highway to find that it was about midday and I was out alone in the forest. Where were they? I started to walk down the highway.

Katie's POV:

Where was I? I was in a stuffy small room. It was dark and musty and my muscles groaned. I didn't even remember how I got here. After I had knocked that wolf off of Travis my world went black.

**AN: EHHH? You guys just love those cliffhangers huh? Have a good Halloween. The next chapter will probably be the last ;). Reveiw please!**


	6. Chapter 6

I am so so so so so sorry :(. I have no inspiration for this story and you can see another 1000 stories with the same prompt. So this story is done.


End file.
